


A Typical Day At The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, I suck at this, JUST KILL ME, M/M, Never again, Or should I say smut attempt, Smut, and wow, at the beach, daves a lil asshole in this one, handjobs, i guess, i'd be pissed too, jfc have another drabble, kind of, public handjobs, queen of drabbles or some shit, whatever, woo dont get sand in your crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wears some rather exposing swimwear, which of course turns Dave on, so woo hoo! handjobs at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, guys, but this was a request.  
> And also my first smut piece. So. You're welcome?  
> You know exactly who you are, you lil shit.  
> TAKE YOUR CLICHE SMUT STORY.

It was John's brilliant idea to go to the beach today.

It was also John's idea to wear the Speedo Dave had "ironically" bought him.

It was intended to be fun, but here Dave was, with a totally awkward boner, knees drawn up to chest. He'll never figure out why John looks so dorky yet hot in everything. It's like he's trying to turn him on or something, while he gaily frolics in the ocean. Dave's so busy thinking about this, he doesn't even realize the dark-haired boy had walked over to him, until he drips cold water all over Dave, who was nice and dry, sitting on his red towel.

 

"What's wrong?" John asks, standing over him.

"You know exactly what's wrong, fuckass."

"What? No I don't." He replies, confused, and plops down on the towel next to Dave. Dave looks away from him, face somewhat red.

"Are you mad? You look all tense." John's really concerned now.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Then get up and swim with me!" He pouts. He's doing it again. Being overly sexy when he's not even trying to be.

"I can't."

John is oblivious to these kind of things, honestly. He remains next to Dave, his knees drawn up to his chest now, and after about five minutes, he finally understands and blushes.

"OH!!" He smirks.

"Shut up."

 

John gets up all the sudden and digs around the rather large bag he brought with him, and pulls out his oversized blue beach towel.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dave questions, but John just shooshes him, and drapes the towel around Dave's shoulder, and sits on his lap, legs wrapped around him.

"Oh my god." He groans into John's shoulder. Is he really doing this here and now?

"Shhh, we wouldn't want any of these innocent children to hear you."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope." John proceeds to palm Dave through his swim trunks. Dave exhales sharply.   
"Fucking tease." John giggles, and shoves a hand down the front of Dave's shorts, earning a muffled moan from his boyfriend. He strokes Dave's hard dick slowly, until he starts squirming around under him. 

"Please." Dave whines in his ear. John takes him in one hand and pumps the blonde's throbbing cock increasingly faster. 

"Oh my god John John John" Dave moans, and cums all over John's hand and chest with a rather loud scream, which he doesn't regret, even though all of the people around them had looked their way. Neither of them move for a while until Dave finally speaks up.

 

"I can't believe you." 

"You love me." John giggles. 

"Yeah, and you'll get fucked hard when we get home." Dave smoothly replies. The woman next to them, about eight feet to the left, gasps quite loudly, and looks scandalized. Dave flips her off and John smacks him upside the head.

"Don't be rude!" John gasps.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who gave his boyfriend a handjob next to a lady and her toddlers."

"Fuck you,"  
"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> dlfkadfldksdfkk I'm really sorry xc  
> Once again, feedback and requests are appreciated.


End file.
